1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof that are adaptive for reducing the number of data lines as well as a capacitance value of a parasitic capacitor between pixel electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls a light transmittance of a liquid crystal using an electric field to thereby display a picture. To this end, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel having a pixel matrix, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel. The driving circuit drives the pixel matrix such that picture information can be displayed on the display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art liquid crystal display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel 2, a data driver 4 for driving data lines DL1 to DLm of the liquid crystal display panel 2, and a gate driver 6 for driving gate lines GL1 to GLn of the liquid crystal display panel 2.
The liquid crystal display panel 2 is comprised of thin film transistors TFT each of which is provided at each intersection between the gate lines GL1 to GLn and the data lines DL1 to DLm, and liquid crystal cells connected to the thin film transistors TFT and arranged in a matrix type.
The gate driver 6 sequentially applies a gate signal to each gate line GL1 to GLn in response to a control signal from a timing controller (not illustrated). The data driver 4 converts data R, G and B from the timing controller into analog video signals to thereby apply video signals for one horizontal line to the data lines DL1 to DLm every one horizontal period when a gate signal is applied to each gate line GL1 to GLn.
The thin film transistor TFT applies a data from the data lines DL1 to DLm to the liquid crystal cell in response to a control signal from the gate lines GL1 to GLn. The liquid crystal cell can be equivalently expressed as a liquid crystal capacitor Clc because it is comprised of a common electrode opposed to each other with having a liquid crystal therebetween and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor TFT. Such a liquid crystal cell includes a storage capacitor (not illustrated) connected to a pre-stage gate line in order to keep a data voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor Clc until the next data voltage is charged therein.
The liquid crystal cells of such a related art LCD forms vertical lines equal to the number (i.e., m) of the data lines DL1 to DLm because they are provided at intersections between the gate lines DL1 to DLn and the data lines DL1 to DLm. In other words, the liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix type in such a manner to make m vertical lines and n horizontal lines.
The related art LCD requires m data lines DL1 to DLm so as to drive the liquid crystal cells having m vertical lines. Thus, the related art LCD requires m/i data driver integrated circuits (wherein i is the number of data output lines provided by one data integrated circuit) in order to drive m data lines. Therefore, as a resolution of the LCD goes higher, the number of expensive data driver integrated circuits is not only more increased, but also a process time for attaching the driver integrated circuit and a manufacturing cost of the LCD is more increased. As a result, this raises a problem causing a cost rise factor of the LCD.